marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Scott Summers
|Image = |informazione1 = Scott Summers Xavier |informazione2 = Ciclope |informazione3 = Scotty, Cyke, Slim, Leader senza paura, Monocchio |informazione4 = Nathaniel Essex (avo, imparentato alla lontana), Philip Summers (nonno paterno), Deborah Summers (nonna materna), Christopher 'Corsaro' Summers (padre), Katherine Summers (madre), Alexander 'Alex' Summers (fratello), Charles Xavier (padre adottivo), Jean Grey (moglie), John Grey (suocero), Elaine Grey (suocera), Liam Grey (cognato), Nathan Christopher Summers (figlio), Aliya Dayspring (nuora, deceduta), Tyler Dayspring (nipote, deceduto), Rachel Summers (figlia) |informazione5 = X-Men, X-Factor, X-Force ??? |informazione6 = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning (Salem centre, Westchester country, NY); Anchorage, Alaska; X-Factor complex (Manhattan, NY) ??? |informazione7 = Legale buono > Neutrale buono |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Sposato |informazione11 = Studente; Leader degli X-Men; Politico; Preside; Insegnante. Ex annunciatore radio. |informazione12 = Diploma allo Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters |informazione13 = Mutante |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Anchorage (Alaska, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 28 dicembre 1985 |informazione17 = Capricorno ascendente ?? |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 1.90 m |informazione20 = 93 kg |informazione21 = Castani (rossi quando rilasciano i raggi) |informazione22 = Castani |informazione23 = Perennemente dotato di visore o occhiali speciali al quarzo rubino.}} C'è la solita, vecchia domanda che mi tiene sveglio la notte: se non posso vedere, come posso pensare di poter guidare? ... Hanno bisogno di me, ma perché io? Io sono quello che ha perso i propri genitori, aveva il potere di salvarli e non lo sapeva. Sono quello accettato in un team di ragazzi con capacità straordinarie, senza il minimo controllo dei miei poteri. Nemmeno ce l'ho adesso. Sono quello che ha perso la sua prima battaglia. Perso la sua ragazza. E non faccio che perdere da allora. ... Il cieco che guida il cieco, forse... ma una guida, nonostante questo. Sono un leader perché sono pronto ad accusare la caduta, e a prendere le decisioni dure. Perché un leader sa che non è così difficile morire per la tua gente: è dura mandare la tua gente a morire per te. E guidare con sicurezza verso un futuro incerto non richiede vista. Richiede visione. Richiede di tener duro e, non importa cosa succeda, non mollare mai. Storia I Summers *'1985': Scott nasce ad Anchorage, Alaska, quando non si vedeva una cippa di niente. Il padre, Christopher Summers, è il “'Corsaro'” dei cieli, pilota tester dell'air force e proprietario di una piccola compagnia aerea (si scoprirà in seguito dai traffici non proprio puliti). Un anno dopo la nascita di Scott, (gennaio 1987) il forestiero Mike Milbury si trasferisce nella casa accanto a quella dei nonni: altri non è che il nostro stalker preferito, che impareremo a conoscere come Sinistro. *'1988': Nasce Alex Summers. I bambini crescono soprattutto con la madre e i nonni, attendendo le licenze del padre, con cui Scott passa il tempo soprattutto ereditando la sua passione per le escursioni in motocicletta. Sin da piccolo si distingue come bambino responsabile, accompagnando il fratello minore in giro al posto di un qualsiasi adulto. *'1995': Durante un'innocua gita in aereoplano, alla famiglia viene tesa una misteriosa imboscata. Katherine fa in tempo ad imbracare il figlio maggiore nel paracadute, intimandogli di portare in salvo il piccolo Alex: Scott riesce a salvarsi assieme al fratello, assistendo allo schianto dell'aereo tra le montagne. Nella caduta batte forte la testa, aggravando le emicranie e il malessere che avvertiva già da diversi mesi: il trauma cranico sarà la causa del compromesso uso del suo accumulo energetico, da lì in poi concentrato ai nervi ottici, che vanno sviluppandosi in maniera concentrata e ipertrofica. I due bambini riescono a sopravvivere diversi giorni prima di venire trovati dalla forestale, e consegnati ai servizi sociali. L'Orfanotrofio *'1995/1996:' Nonostante l'affido dei bambini dovrebbe procedere liscio ai nonni, i due vengono trattenuti e spediti nella Casa Statale per Trovatelli in Omaha, Nebraska. Se inizialmente la scusa è per “accertamenti medici specifici” per le condizioni di Scott, ritenute sui generis dalle tac, i fratelli Summers vengono trattenuti tra una pratica e l'altra, analisi dopo analisi, diventando a tutti gli effetti ospiti dell'orfanotrofio di Mister Nathan Milbury, indovina chi. La struttura è specificatamente concepita per accogliere i bambini nati dall'operazione Ventre Nero (studio, senza alterazioni, dello sviluppo di bambini mutanti e non mutanti in vasche di contenimento post-parto), e seguire la loro crescita. Animato da particolare interesse e affezione per i Summers (data anche da lontani legami di parentela), Sinistro sviluppa una predilezione morbosa per Scott, che mette costantemente alla prova nelle varie vesti di direttore (Mister Milbury), medico (Dottor Essex) e compagno di stanza ('Lefty' Mike). *'1996/1997:' Alex viene adottato. I fratelli si ripromettono di cercarsi una volta usciti dall'orfanotrofio, ma per ora il fratello maggiore deve rimanere, sottoponendosi a nuove analisi. Dotati entrambi i ragazzi di dispositivi di blocco psichico, impiantati nel corso delle sue “cure” direttamente nel cervello, Sinistro si assicura che Alex venga spedito lontano e lo rende irrintracciabile. Similmente, Scott è irraggiungibile per chiunque tenti un contatto telepatico. *'1999': L'ipersviluppo dei poteri di Scott comincia a ledere il dispositivo, rendendo possibile il contatto di una giovane dai capelli rossi (Jean Grey, all'epoca in addestramento personale del Professor X), che riesce fugacemente ad avvertire la sua presenza per poi sparire immediatamente. *'2000': Pungolato costantemente da Sinistro, esasperato dalle proprie condizioni fisiche (in esponenziale sviluppo e tarpate dai dispositivi), Scott una notte manifesta violentemente la sua mutazione in un imprevedibile raggio ottico, tanto forte da buttare giù il muro della sua stanza. Cogliendo l'occasione al volo evade dall'istituto, con l'intenzione di raggiungere i nonni in Alaska con mezzi d'improvvisazione. Per sua fortuna, viene intercettato dal Professor Xavier sul treno per Seattle: Scott lo segue a Salem, dove dopo essere stato ri-operato imparerà a contenere i raggi ottici con l'uso di quarzo rubino. Professor X e First Class *Xavier apre un'inchiesta che fa smantellare la Casa Statale per Trovatelli di Milbury, e ottiene regolarmente l'adozione di Scott Summers (in condivisione con i nonni paterni, cui il ragazzo continua a fare visita): il dettaglio burocratico permette al ragazzo di rimanere con il Professore prima dell'ufficializzazione della scuola. *'2000-2001': Altri ragazzi si trasferiscono rapidamente a Salem: Robert Drake,' Warren Worthington III', Henry McCoy. Viene fondata la Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Yougsters, e accolta come prima allieva ufficiale Jean Grey, già educata dal Professore in infanzia. È la nascita degli X-Men. Scott prende il nome in codice di Ciclope ed il ruolo di leader della squadra, affinando le sue competenze tattiche e di coordinazione. Nei primi anni 2000 gli X-Men si occupano di microcriminalità e criminalità di matrice mutante, proponendosi come voce attiva dall'altra parte della barricata (uso dei poteri mutanti pro integrazione e soccorso indistintamente sapiens-superior). *'2002-2005:' il Professor X li porta con sé in occasione dell'occupazione della Ruritania da parte della forza mutante di''' Magneto'. Dopo il primo scontro ideologico, ci sono quelli fisici: dopo il primo storico scontro, gli X-Men saranno saltuariamente occupati nei Balcani a cercare di sedare la Brotherhood anche per motivi di immagine pubblica. Più o meno nello stesso periodo, Scott e Jean si mettono assieme, dopo aver cincischiato da bravi adolescenti. Il rapporto andrà consolidandosi con gli anni. *'2005': Il Professor X riesce a ritrovare '''Alex Summers', quando anche lui riesce a liberarsi dei dispositivi di controllo di Sinistro a causa del pieno risveglio dei poteri mutanti, il fratello di Scott si aggiunge alla squadra con il nome in codice Havoc. Per l'occasione, il Corsaro si rivela come vivo e in fuga, manifestandosi al solo Professor Xavier per affidargli moralmente i figli. Scott è all'oscuro della questione. Second Class *'2006': Krakoa event: a ventun anni Scott guida la spedizione degli X-Men sull'isola di Krakoa, tornandone come unico superstite. Il suo stato di delirio preoccupa il Professore, che assembla una seconda squadra di X-Men per il salvataggio, condotta al massacro. Le ripercussioni di questo fallimento vengono seppellite psichicamente dal Professore stesso per varie motivazioni, e a Scott viene cancellata la memoria di quanto avvenuto (vedi Deadly Genesis). Una terza formazione (Second class) riuscirà allora nel tentativo, e Scott diventa leader di una squadra allargata (tra gli altri: Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Wolverine). *'2007 '(autunno): Gli X-Men rimangono (ignare) vittime di una magia di Loki, che per un accordo con i Celestiali fa un dono disinteressato a Midgard: una fonte che espande le potenzialità di chiunque la tocchi. Scott è fra i membri del team che ne vengono a contatto in Canada. Lì incontrano i gemelli Beaubier, e per un certo periodo godono delle loro nuove potenzialità, per poi abiurarle, scatenando l'ira di Loki (vedi New Mutants). Phoenix, Dark Phoenix e il ritorno di Jean *'2008:' Phoenix: In un incidente in una base spaziale (fabbrica di sentinelle), Jean incanala la forza Fenice per salvare i propri compagni di squadra. Fenice sostituisce Jean, che finisce in un bozzolo protettivo in fondo al mare. Scott continua la sua relazione tra alti e bassi con questa Jean che sembra cambiata dalla forza soprannaturale che ha incanalato. *'2009:' Dark Phoenix: Jean sparisce per condizionamento di Mastermind. La ritrovano dopo un mese come r'egina nera dell'Hellfire club', e ne segue una battaglia in cui Jean/Fenice stessa si sacrifica disperdendosi nello spazio.' Jean viene creduta morta.' *'2010': Ritorno di Jean Grey (controllata da Sinistro, ripescatore della Rossa in fondo al mare): non conserva ricordi di quello che è successo dall'incidente spaziale al suo ritorno, istintivo, a scuola. Segue il ricongiungimento con Scott e proposta di matrimonio (Giugno 2010) *'2011': Nasce Nathan Christopher Charles Summers (21 marzo), in parte per condizionamento di Sinistro, che ci lascia anche la firma. Lo scienziato cercherà a più riprese di farsi consegnare il pupo, soprattutto tramite suggestioni a Jean. Dopo il primo grosso incidente a tema, gli X-Men scoprono l'inghippo e le tolgono il dispositivo di controllo mentale. Scott comincia a diventare un filo iperprotettivo. Età degli eroi *'2012-2018': Vari event X-Men: primi contatti Shi'ar con Lilandra, Legionquest, Danger, etc. Da piazzare. *'2013:' Dopo qualche mese in cui i contatti con gli Avengers sono stati tenuti da Wolverine (primavera-estate), Scott va ad incontrarli personalmente assieme a Jean, anche per aggiornarsi con Wanda e Pietro. Apocalisse I *'2018': Sinistro riesce finalmente a contagiare Nathan con il virus tecnorganico. A salvarlo dal contagio completo arriva dal futuro''' Madre Askani''' (Rachel al termine della sua vita, si scoprirà): l'unico modo per salvargli la vita è crescerlo nel futuro da dove non potrà ritornare. Scott e Jean dicono addio al figlio. *Gli X-Men sconfiggono la minaccia di Apocalisse con il sacrificio di Angel-Death, che muta in Archangel. Il più grande significativo aiuto in battaglia viene da parte di Cable, misterioso guerriero del futuro, che si rivela essere il perduto Nathan. Le condizioni psicologiche di Jean migliorano grazie a questo evento (sventando un nuovo arrivo di Fenice Nera. Cable sapeva). L'affare mutante: House of M, Virus Legacy, Zero Tolerance *'2019': House of M: La famiglia di Scott è riunita: è sposato con Jean, vivono assieme al fratello Alex e al figlio Christopher (è sparito ogni riferimento all'operato di Sinistro). *'2021': Virus Legacy: Scott guida e coordina le operazioni degli X-Men per il Professor X, incentivando il più possibile la ricerca sul Virus Legacy e affrontando Bastion a più riprese. Guida gli X-Men nella sollevazione mutante a Genosha (settembre), questa volta al fianco di Magneto. Quando parte l'operazione'' Zero Tolerance'' (autunno) è tra gli attivisti più convinti e diventa un abbonato delle Nazioni Unite, da cui promuove l'intervento degli altri paesi per fermare la registrazione mutante. Nel corso degli eventi, viene scioccato dalla possibilità di collaborare con la vecchia arcinemesi per Professor X ma proprio in seguito ai risultati ottenuti adotterà in futuro un atteggiamento più cooperativo. Dark Reign *'2022': Una volta terminati i conflitti a Genosha, le Nazioni Unite affidano ai mutanti il compito di riedificare la nazione: Magneto rex. Il Professore divide il team per lasciare uomini fidati sul posto: Ciclope resta a Genosha, come guida del gruppo e rappresentante ufficiale degli X-Men, mentre Jean torna in America assieme al Professore per intervenire nella melma politica di Dark Reign. Tra le tante minacce del periodo si distinguono i Dark X-Men di Emma Frost, membro della Cabala. A fine anno gli X-Men accolgono i New Mutants, un gruppo di giovani mutanti che presisi la vendetta di Loki dal lontano 2007 ne escono come nuovi eroi, formando la Third class di X-Men. Scott e Jean decidono che, in questo momento di inusitato ottimismo, sono pronti a investire sul futuro. Jean rimane incinta per la seconda volta. *'2023':'' Deadly Genesis'': spaccatura mortale con Charles Xavier (gennaio/febbraio). Scott viene a conoscenza di tutti gli altarini nascosti del Professore e si ribella alla sua posizione di eterno secondo. Ciclope lascia temporaneamente gli X-Men per sbollire da solo in Alaska. Grazie alla mediazione di Jean, riuscirà a sbollire per il momento, e la nascita di Rachel Summers riunisce la famiglia (agosto). La scuola pubblica *'2024': Dopo gli avvenimenti di Children's crusade, Scott e Xavier si riconciliano tra pari e promuovono come atto di investimento la fondazione della Xavier's School for Higher Learning (scuola pubblica, ufficialmente per mutanti). Prende l'incarico di preside, oltre che di insegnante. *'2025:' Rivolta civile a Genosha: gli X-Men accorrono in aiuto di Magneto, ma non fanno in tempo. Martellata dall'assedio degli ex-Magistrati del precedente governo e dalle Sentinelle inviate d'accordo da tutte le nazioni e associazioni anti-mutante, la nazione subisce il genocidio. Magneto si ritira dalle scene, e Scott non può che prendere atto e tornare alla scuola. *'2023-27': In tutto questo tempo, lentamente emergono le memorie di Rachel sulla sua “vita precedente”: la figlia di Scott e Jean si è reincarnata da una timeline alternativa (Earth-10889) per impedire un disastro avvenuto nel suo futuro (attentato al senatore Kelly, 2040), il quale ha causato la segregazione dei mutanti in campi di concentramento. Paradossalmente, la colpa della rovina della timeline di Bishop (simile ma diversa di quella di Rachel) viene ritenuta la stessa Rachel-Fenice: Bishop la riconosce dai segni che cominciano ad emergere sul suo volto con le memorie (2027), e comincia a pianificare la sua uccisione. Messiah complex e Uncanny Avengers *'2027': Messiah Complex: Grande scompiglio al risveglio dei poteri della piccola Rachel Summers, salutata come la nuova Fenice. Puntata da X-Men, Purifiers e Marauders, la bambina ad un certo punto scompare. Scott richiama la X-Force, prendendosi la responsabilità di assemblare un nuovo team di assassini per evitare che parte della forza Fenice finisca nelle mani sbagliate. Dopo una lunga caccia la sparizione di Rachel si rivela opera di Cable, l'unico a conoscenza dei piani di Bishop: è costretto a prelevarla per fuggire nel futuro, fino a fare perdere Bishop nella stratificazione di viaggi temporali. *''con gli Avengers?'' *'2028': Uncanny Avengers: Scott non prende parte al team supereroico sapiens-mutante, ben conscio che la sua posizione è troppo compromessa e al momento ha sin troppo da fare. Vi benedice. Second coming *'2032': Second coming: Ritorno di Cable con la sorella minore alla scuola: per i genitori sono passati cinque anni, per Nathan e Rachel nove. Rachel crece quindi dai 14 anni in poi nella scuola del Professore. Il ritorno della "nuova Fenice" desterà molto scompiglio, con i soliti attacchi massivi, ma sopravviveremo. Rachel riesce a salvare il fratello maggiore da morte certa nel corso di questi scontri, sbloccando i suoi poteri al confine con l'onnipotenza. Providence e lo Scisma (post 2032) *Onnipotente, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers Dayspring Askani'son Priscilla Gesù decide di fare il Messia: assembla l'isola di Providence per farne l'Eden di tutti i popoli. Allarmati dal lieve risc hio di dittatura tutti intervengono per fermarlo (realizzando effettivamente il piano di Cable, cioè un'alleanza di tutti, pur contro lui). Il figlio lascia l'eredità di Providence al padre. *'' ''Basi per lo Scisma: all'attacco delle sentinelle sulla scuola (?), Scott e Logan scoppiano nella rottura definitiva: dopo il diverbio sul coinvolgimento delle più giovani reclute negli scontri, Ciclope rinuncia al suo posto nella scuola e raccoglie l'eredità di Cable su Providence, fondando un nuovo Stato. [Da definirsi: dovrebbe succedere poco dopo che l'ultima generazione di Icsini entra a scuola, così c'è tempo per una divisione di fazioni ponderata. Ognuno decide di che opinione è, e ce la vediamo qui con garbo.] White Phoenix *Ad un certo punto, Jean Grey sfenicerà riunendosi alla Forza, quando un passaggio di potere nell'impero Shi'ar (dalla temperante Lilandra al fratello assetato di potere) metterà a rischio la Terra. vedere quando ''Jean vigila su noi tutti come Fenice Bianca e Scott a quel punto non ha nulla che lo trattenga dalla sua nuova strada. Chi lo ama lo segua. Poteri e abilità ''Poteri: *'Raggi ottici': Si ritiene che il grande potere sprigionato dagli occhi di Ciclope derivi da un accumulo energetico incrementato a livelli superumani, che attinge a qualunque fonte, soprattutto ambientale (raggi solari, energia elettrostatica ecc.); questa forma di energia viene metabolizzata e rilasciata sotto forma di raggi concussivi di colore rosso (non laser: non taglia e non brucia). La sua capacità di regolazione è strettamente collegata alla messa a fuoco dell'occhio: al focus corrisponde ridimensionamento o allargamento dell'apertura che funge da valvola di rilascio. Il suo raggio più "sottile" a 1.20 m di distanza impatta di 0.150 kg per centimetro quadrato (una pinghella). Il suo raggio più ampio a 15 m di distanza impatta di 0.650 kg per centimetro quadrato (una bella sberla, ma su tutto il corpo). Il suo raggio più potente a 15 m di distanza impatta di 30 kg per centimetro quadrato (ahia). Il suo massimo angolo di "gittata" è quello di una lente fotografica di 35 mm (90 gradi misurati diagonalmente). *'Consapevolezza spaziale': ipersviluppato senso di trigonometria, nel senso di osservazione e calcolo degli angoli tra le superfici degli oggetti che lo circondano; è considerata un'abilità superumana per l'accuratezza e l'avanzato senso spaziale. *'Resistenza energetica': Scott è immune al suo stesso potere (per fortuna), perciò non ne subisce gli effetti diretti; e ciò lo rende resistente anche all'energia rilasciata dal fratello Alex (Havoc), della stessa matrice genetica. Abilità: *'Esperto pilota': talento ereditato dal padre, si suppone che la sua consapevolezza spaziale lo agevoli in tal senso. *'Supremazia strategica e Tattico': l'esperienza sul campo e l'intenso studio e allenamento ne hanno fatto il massimo esperto nel suo campo, e ha sviluppato lungo il tempo indiscusse doti di leadership. (Da notarsi come, a dispetto delle opinioni personali, normalmente non c'è X-Men che non obbedisca a un'ordine di Scott in battaglia - perché fondamentalmente è sicuro come un'enciclopedia) *'Esperto di arti marziali': è esperto in tecniche di combattimento a mani nude, e ha conseguito tutte le cinture di judo e aikido. E' in grado di affrontare da solo sei uomini "normali" ad occhi chiusi. *'Resistenza telepatica': la vicinanza, anche intima, e lo stretto contatto coi telepati nella sua vita gli ha permesso di sviluppare le più basiche tecniche di schermo/anti-intrusione telepatica. Debolezze: *'Handicap di controllo sul potere': Scott non è in grado di spegnere i propri raggi ottici quando ha gli occhi aperti. Numerosi sono i referti a riguardo, tra cui quelli di Xavier e di Sinistro. Le teorie sono molteplici, ma le più recenti tendono a ricondurre il trauma soprattutto in senso psicologico. *'Le donne telepati.' Aiutatelo. *''Summers: don't ask, we don't know either.'' Ha una vita famigliare DIFFICILE. *'Autostima:' Non parliamone, davvero. Attrezzatura Armi: *Nessuna Equipaggiamento: *Visore da combattimento: di plastica flessibile e ultraresistente, le lenti sempre in quarzo rubino; le lenti possono ritrarsi aprendo slot regolabili al millimetro in altezza (fissa è la lunghezza trasversale); sono regolate da un microsistema di motori elettrici gemelli con comando su ambo i lati del visore; c'è la sicura. *X-suit. Rinforzata, il design segue quello dei film per la praticità, ma non è una divisa militare né da operatore antiterrorista. C'è del giallo, infatti. Il giallo è un colore amichevole. di first class a parte l'orrore globale del film non sono male come fusione, non so che ne pensate *'Occhiali al quarzo rubino': in civile, ha diversi tipi di occhiali a cui affidarsi, a seconda delle diverse evenienze. Dorme e nuota con un modello che si allaccia sul retro della testa. Tutti i modelli sono a fascia ma non consentono la regolazione dei raggi: se è costretto ad usarli in questi casi, se li toglie e rimette rapidamente. *'La sua moto', quando non ce l'ha Logan. Alias Altro Altri universi *In Earth-10812 è Summer Scott, codename Medusa. *Negli altri non lo so. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1 *Team "Basta che funzioni" *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un capro *La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Grifondoro *Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, sarebbe un Polpettone *Ascolta spesso la radio ed è un appassionato di moto. La sua moto storica è/era una Honda Africa Twin ereditata da suo padre, ma ne possiederà e guiderà diverse altre (tra cui quelle dell'Istituto) *A causa del trauma cranico e psicologico riportato in adolescenza, Scott non è in grado di controllare o bloccare i raggi ottici che gli escono dagli occhi. Sinistro sostiene che l'affidarsi al controllo delle lenti ha ormai stabilizzato questa situazione di handicap, invece che aiutarlo a risolvere il problema. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 5 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:X-Men